1. Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, for example, having a wireless communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various portable personal computers of a notebook type have been developed. The personal computer of this type includes a wireless communication function for executing wireless communication with an external device.
With recent wide use of various wireless communication schemes, there has begun to be a demand that a plurality of kinds of wireless communication modules, which correspond to a plurality of kinds of wireless communication schemes, be mounted in the portable personal computer.
If dedicated antennas corresponding to the plural kinds of wireless communication modules are provided, a large mounting space would be occupied by the antennas.
In order to share one antenna among the plural kinds of wireless communication modules, it becomes necessary to connect the plural kinds of wireless communication modules to the antenna via a diplexer.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-321646 discloses a technique in which a plurality of wireless receivers are connected to a diplexer.
In general, in a system using a diplexer, however, an antenna and the diplexer are connected over a cable, and the diplexer and each wireless communication module are also connected via a cable.
For example, in order to realize a system which shares an antenna between two wireless communication modules, it becomes necessary to use a diplexer having three antenna connectors, i.e. first to third antenna connectors, and to mount an antenna connector in each of the two wireless communication modules. A cable which is led out of the antenna is connected to the first antenna connector of the diplexer. The second antenna connector of the diplexer is connected to the antenna connector of one of the wireless communication modules over a cable. The third antenna connector of the diplexer is connected to the antenna connector of the other wireless communication modules over a cable.
At least three antenna connectors are present on the connection path between the antenna and each wireless communication module. For example, the first and second antenna connectors of the diplexer and the antenna connector of one of the wireless communication module are present on the connection path between the antenna and this wireless communication module.
Hence, in the system which uses a diplexer to share an antenna between two wireless communication modules, a great loss and a great return loss occur due to the influence of the three antenna connectors on the connection path. As a result, the quality in wireless communication is degraded.